


Imperfect Plans

by xIreth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIreth/pseuds/xIreth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed that, really, no matter what they did, it never turned out perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Plans

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any part of the Avatar: the Last Airbender franchise. All I own is the plot and writing. I am not making any money from this.

Bato really didn’t understand why he always went along with his best friends ideas all the time. Well, he did, but he really didn’t want to consider himself a nympho _or_ whipped.

And, okay, he did understand why Hakoda wanted to try _here_ of all places—the adrenaline rush and all—but… really, this place was forbidden and for good reason. So he voiced his thoughts.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, don’t get me wrong. I really wanna fuck, but… the wrecked Fire Nation ship, Hakoda? This is really too much.”

Hakoda just rolled his eyes and grinned at his best friend and lover. “Come on, nothing will happen. The ship’s probably disabled anyway. Don’t worry so much, we won’t get caught. And if we do, I’m sure doing it in the navy ship isn’t going to be the least of our problems.”

The taller boy sighed and let himself be dragged along, like usual.

Once on it, they quickly found a bare room and divested each other of clothing. Bato immediately attached himself to Hakoda’s neck and sucked, aiming to leave a nice hickey.

Hakoda moaned and pressed up against his friend, encircling him with his arms. “Don’t… Uhh, don’t leave so m-many hickeys… Like—ah! Last time,” he muttered, now pressed up against the wall, both of their hips undulating against the others.

Bato just grunted in acknowledgment before lifting one of Hakoda’s legs and resting it against his hip, urging him to keep it there. He moved his mouth from his friend’s neck and wet his fingers before starting to prepare Hakoda with one, two, three, then four fingers.

Hakoda dug his nails into Bato’s back and let out another husky moan. “G-get _on_ with it, fish-head,” he muttered.

Bato chuckled and smirked against the other’s ear before whispering, “ _You_ were the one with an octopus on their head.” He took his fingers out and, lifting Hakoda’s other leg to wrap around his waist, positioned his member, thrusting inside in one swift stroke.

Hakoda groaned loudly, trying to hide his face in Bato’s shoulder to suppress it. He clenched his thighs tighter around his friend’s waist and started moving his hips. They kept a steady rhythm, their breath mingling together as they pressed together for a kiss.

Suddenly, the wall they were pressed against gave and they found themselves tumbling down onto the snow. Somehow they had missed coming to impact on any of the icy spikes, but they both wished they had.

Staring right at them, expressions horrified, was a large handful of their tribe, probably out for a hunt.

Both boys paled. _Shit_.

“Uh, hi?”

\--

“’Nothing will happen,’ you said. ‘We won’t get caught,’ you said,” Bato whined, mocking his friend as they waited outside Kanna’s hut, now fully clothed. “Of _course_ I had to listen to you,” he grumbled again for the umpteenth time. He really wasn’t angry with Hakoda, but more about the fact he didn’t get off and now he—they—had to receive a lecture from Kanna.

Hakoda punched him in the shoulder none-too-lightly. Apparently he wasn’t too happy either.

Bato scowled and rubbed his shoulder, deciding it was best to be quiet for now. It wasn’t too long before the older woman called them into the hut and they made themselves comfortable on the animal skins. Or at least as comfortable as you could be with the sort of lecture coming at them.

Both boys tried to subdue their squirming and Kanna inwardly smirked. At least they knew what they did had repercussions—not that anything they did, didn’t.

“You both know why you are here, so I won’t bother explaining it.” She sighed. “Really, you two. The pranks you cause bring enough damage, but _this_?” She shook her head, looking disapprovingly at them.

Bato glanced away but Hakoda kept staring, before saying cautiously, “With all due respect, Kanna, we didn’t intend for ourselves to be… exposed.” To which Bato nodded hastily in agreement.

“I know,” she said, still frowning, “However, it did happen. Personally, I have no qualm against this. Until, of course, you are officially engaged and married to my daughter, Hakoda.”

Bato averted his eyes again. He’d known about them—hell, they’d practically been engaged since they were babies—but he also knew he and Hakoda had something special. Even if they couldn’t have sex in the future, it would still be there. Still, he felt… awkward whenever it was mentioned.

“Until then,” the woman continued, cutting into Bato’s slowly depressing thoughts, “I see no reason why you can’t continue. Just… make sure it’s out of sight from _everyone_ , understand?” When she got two nods, she smiled. “Now then, I still have to give you two a punishment. I think two weeks of cleaning out the public huts should be sufficient.”

Hakoda and Bato let out simultaneous groans, ducking their heads in defeat.

\--

They started cleaning inside of the weapons hut not long after being dismissed. They started sharpening a spear each, until Hakoda’s eyes caught on a coil of rope. He smirked and put down the spear against the wall before picking up the rope. “Oh, _Bato_ ~,” he called, smirking turning into a grin.

Bato froze at his friend’s tone of voice and turned to face him, eyes wide. “What is i—“ he was cut off when Hakoda tackled him to the ground, quickly binding his wrists together.

The smaller continued to grin and forced the other up by the rope, tying the other end to one of the poles holding up the hut.

Bato could only watch the other and sputter a little.

Hakoda laughed and knelt down, unbuttoning his own pants and pulling them down mid-thigh before doing the same to Bato. He wrapped his hand around Bato’s cock and ran his tongue around the head. Bato moaned and Hakoda glanced up at him before taking the other into his mouth. He massaged his tongue against the length, sucking softly, as he reached his other hand down to touch himself.

He jerked himself off and, when Bato was fully hard, squeezed harshly at the base of Bato’s cock. He just moaned, tugging lightly at his restraints and thrust his hips forwards.

Hakoda relaxed his jaw and let his lover move but didn’t release his hold. He rolled the skin of his own erection around and shuddered, sucking more vigorously on Bato. His hand movements sped up and he could feel himself getting close—after all it wasn’t that much later since their last attempt at sex. A few more strokes and he climaxed, groaning and releasing both members.

The vibrations traveled up Bato’s cock and he bucked his hips, releasing a low, keening cry as he reached his own orgasm.

When they settled down from the high, they realized the cloth hut had fallen down around them and the pole with the rope around it was right beside them.

They’re eyes widened and Hakoda quickly untied Bato’s wrists before they both pulled up their pants. Climbing out from under the patched fabric, they saw numerous people surrounding them. Some were glaring and others suppressing laughter.

“Oops?” Hakoda forced out, his voice high, sheepish.

Kanna lightly smacked her own forehead with her hand. She sighed heavily then muttered to her self with a shake of her head:

“ _Boys_.”


End file.
